


Aftermath

by AnonTracksFrankie (narie)



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narie/pseuds/AnonTracksFrankie
Summary: After everything. Written for the multifandom drabble exchange on Imzy.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/gifts).



Kell's protests when Rhy suggested the journey were both predictable and surprisingly perfunctory. It took him only three days to grant that it was wise for Rhy to travel his kingdom, and that he was enough to ensure Rhy's safety.

Finding a suitable berth took longer. Kell scoured the docks, desperate for another captain that would welcome Crown Prince and dour Antari aboard without either betraying them to the Faroans or constantly bowing. Rhy waited, not particularly hurried. Better to let Kell admit defeat on his own than force it upon him.

Besides, Lila sailed aboard the Night Spire too.


End file.
